A Stitch In Time
by angelbaby7sat
Summary: They are always fighting but do they really hate each other? Will Ron and Hermione ever express how they feel for each other or will something or someone keep getting in the way? Read and Review Please!
1. The Wake Up Call

**A/N: I have had this story in my head for a long time now and I couldn't wait to get it down and posted. I know it will be a very good story and I hope you all like it. Well, here is the first chapter guys! READ!!!**

Chapter 1

The Wake Up Call

It was five thirty in the morning on September the first and a little girl of age eleven named Hermione Jane Granger was wide awake. She was neatly dressed in a little gray skirt and a nicely ironed white blouse with a black tie and a clean gray vest. On her feet she wore little knee high socks with brand new shinny black dress shoes that buckled. Her hair dropped down and lightly rested a couple of inches below her little shoulders and frizzed out making her little head look three times bigger then it actually was.

She was sitting on her neatly made bed with her bedside lamp being the only warm light that lit up her large room. She was holding a long piece of unfolded parchment in front of her excited face as her chocolate colored eyes frantically skimmed through it for what seemed like the twentieth time that morning.

"I need to be wearing my black robe on the train." she mumbled to herself as she carefully read the section titled, "Things To Bring To Hogwarts."

She placed the parchment on her pillow and walked across her room until she reached her brand new, large black trunk. She quickly knelt down and popped it open. Right there on top was a neatly folded black robe. She quickly pulled it out and threw it on.

She then tumbled back to her bed and snatched up the parchment again and reread the very bottom, like she had done over and over again in the past couple of months since she receive it by owl.

"You need to be at the train station on September first, no later then 10:30am, for the train will leave at exactly 11:00am." she mumbled to herself. "There will be an archway between platforms nine and ten. You will need to run through that brick wall in order to enter platform 9 ¾. You will carry your luggage with you onto the train and find a compartment that you will need to stay in the whole trip. Further instructions will be given to you on the train. If you have any questions now that you need answered right away then send us an owl and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Good luck and we look forward to seven wonderful years with you!

Hermione placed the piece of parchment on top of her neatly arranged books, clothes and other belongings in her trunk and fell onto her bed back first.

"I cant believe I'm going to Hogwarts." she sighed while a big warm smile spread across her face. "Today!" she glanced at her clock and was greatly disappointed that only fifteen minutes passed since the last time she looked. "I guess I can read chapter seven of Hogwarts, A History again."

.¸¸.·´¨»X«´¨·. ¸¸.

Eight-thirty finally came and Hermione was quickly and noisily stumbling down the stairs and into her parents room to wake them up.

"Mum! Dad!" she yelled as she scurried into their room and leaped onto their bed. "Wake up!"

"Ah, are we late?" was the first thing that screamed out of her mum's mouth. Her mum and dad both fell out of bed and stumbled into their closet to find something nice to wear.

"No." Hermione laughed. "It's eight-thirty and you two told me to wake you up at this time so you could make my favorite breakfast. Plus, we have to leave at nine-thirty so we can be there by ten-thirty."

They just stood there looking at their cute daughter with confusion. "Why do you need to leave so early?" Her father asked. "It doesn't take an hour to get there."

"Dad!" Hermione smiled. "The traffic is going to be horrible because a lot of people go to Hogwarts. Now mum, you said that you wanted to make me breakfast."

"Yes dear." she smiled. "Let me just get dressed first."

They both left the room leaving her dad still in confusion. But he quickly snapped out of it. An hour later, they were out the door and on their way to the train station.

.¸¸.·´¨»X«´¨·. ¸¸.

It was ten-o'clock in the morning and a little eleven year old red head boy lay fast asleep in his warm bed in the attic.

"Ronald Weasley!" a woman's voice yelled from outside his room. It was his mum who came charging in and stood over his laid out body with her chubby hands on her hips. "Wake up! We need to leave in fifteen minutes. You should have been up an hour ago."

He just continued to lay there with his head hanging off the bed and his food resting on his pillow.

"RONALD!" she yelled again as she pulled his covers off and started to shake him. It was no use. He was just snoring away. "THAT'S IT! FRED, GEORGE! YOUR TURN TO WAKE HIM UP! I GIVE UP!" and at that, she turned and stormed out of the room with her hand waving in there air.

"We told you mum to let us try first." George smiled.

"Yeah!" Fred added. "He would have been up two minutes ago."

"Just go in there and wake him up please." She made a mean face while pointing towards Ron's room.

"Yes Queen Molly." they both choired.

"And if I ever hear you two call me that again, I'll make sure Dumbledore kicks you two off the Quidditch team personally." she scolded them as they entered Ron's room. Then they heard her stomp down the stairs.

"Do you have it?" George asked his twin.

"Right here." Fred pulled out a long string and a rubber spider that was about the size of his hand. Their dad brought that home from work one day and said he won it at a muggle toy store.

Fred tied the string to one of the spider's legs and held it above Ron's face. They George sucked his thumb until it was soaked with saliva and then he stuck it in Ron's ear.

Ron moaned a little then slowly opened his eyes.

"AHHHHHH!" Ron yelled and tumbled out of his bed and landed right on his head. "FRED! GEORGE!" Ron yelled of the top of his lounges. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ron struggled to his feet and put a hand on his throbbing head.

"You now have ten minutes to get ready because in ten minutes, we will be leaving for the train station." Fred laughed as he stuffed the spider back in his pocket.

"TEN MINUTES?" Ron yelled.

"Get a move on Ickle Ronnie." The twins laughed and ran out of his room.

Ron ran to his trunk, stripping off his pajamas along the way. He kicked his trunk open and threw his pajamas in and pulled out a pare of jeans and a maroon colored sweater and quickly threw them on. He then slammed the trunk closed and dragged it out of his room while snatching his wand off his dresser. He jumped down the stairs with his trunk and slipped into the kitchen, grabbing an apple on the way out the door.

"Finally Ronald!" scolded his mother as she pushed everyone out the door.

"If we want to make it before ten fifty then we will have to fly the car Molly." explained Mr. Weasley as he threw Ron's trunk in the trunk of the car with the others.

Mrs. Weasley had an upset look on her face but it quickly changed when she realized that there was no other choice and she shrugged and said, "Fine."

"RON!" yelled a little red head girl.

"Yes Ginny?" Ron turned to face his little sister who was running out of the house with a small cage in her hands.

"You almost forgot Scabbers." she handed Ron the cage and jumped into the car.

"Thanks." Ron said as he slid in after her.

"Is everyone set?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she buckled up.

"Yes." they all said as the car gently started to life into the air and on its way to the train station.

**A/N: Well, here is the first chapter! I hope you really liked it. I had so much fun writing it. Please review on your way out even if it's just a simple good job or something. The next chapter will be up soon! **


	2. The Train Ride

**A/N: Ok, here are some thank yous…**

**Avanell: **Thanks for the awesome review! I did have this story posted before but I took it down because I finally have the time to finish it and I wanted to repost it because I'm going to post the other chapters faster now. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. If you have any ideas please let me know. I'll love to put some in my story! Thanks!!!

**Weasleytwinslover: **Thank you so much for the nice review! I'm already working on chapter three and I will be done very soon! Thanks again!

**Ok, on with chapter 2 you all have been waiting for!!!**

Chapter 2

The Train Ride

Hermione jumped out of the car and went around back and grabbed her trunk. She looked up at the large building and there was a huge sigh that read: KINGS CROSS.

"Let's go!" Hermione squealed as she started running towards the front door that led into the train station, with her trunk bouncing behind her.

"Wait up sweetie." Her mum laughed as she scurried after her daughter, her dad not far behind.

"Come on guys!" Hermione yelled with excitement and a bit of nervousness in her voice as she stepped through the door and into a large path that had train tracks on both her right and left. She just stopped and looked around and saw people everywhere. Some were running to catch a train, some were walking off trains, and some people who were just sitting on benches or just walking around. But that's not all she saw. She also saw some people who were wearing black robes just like her. She smiled to see the groups of friends looking so excited and rushing to get to the train on platform 9 3/4. This eased her nerves a bit and she let out a sigh.

"Hermione? Come on baby." Her dad grabbed her hand and she started to run again. "But not so fast!"

Hermione ran all the way to platform nine and ten and she stopped and waited for her parents to catch up. When they finally got there, she let out another big sigh and smiled.

"Here I am." Hermione said with excitement. She walked right up to the arched brick wall and turned and looked at her dear mum and dad. "I am going to miss you so much!" she said with open arms.

"Oh, we will miss you too sweetie." Hermione's mum said with a tear as they both ran up to their daughter and took her in their loving arms.

After a couple of minutes of "good byes" and hugs and kisses, Hermione turned back around and looked at the wall again.

"Here I go!" she let out another sigh, stepped through the wall, and appeared out on the other side. As she looked up, her eyes widened. A large red train smoked and lingered in front of her. "Wow!" she gasped as she slowly walked towards the train with her large, heavy trunk dragging behind her.

"Would you like me to help you carry your things onto the train?" Hermione was standing at the bottom of the stairs that led onto the train when someone with a high pitched voice behind her asked her a question. She quickly turned to see a little pale, chubby boy with crooked yellow teeth, big ears, and a pare of very large feet standing behind her.

"Well?" he asked when she didn't answer. She was too busy staring at the ugly toad in his shaking hands.

She gave him a big warm smile and said, "No thank you but you are so kind for asking." She turned back around and pulled her trunk up the stairs with some difficulty. Then she went down the hall and into the first empty room she could find and threw her trunk to the side and plopped down onto the chair.

"May I sit with you?" the boy asked as he stood in the doorway with his trunk in one hand and his toad in the other.

"Sure!" Hermione smiled again. The boy stumbled in and plopped down across from her. "I'm Hermione Jane Granger. What's your name?"

"Neville…um…Neville Longbottom." His voice started to shake and he looked very nervous.

"That's a nice name." Hermione said politely. "Don't be so nervous. It's ok. You can stay with me through out the rest of the day if you want. I don't mind. You are a very nice boy."

"Thank you." he calmed down a bit.

Hermione smiled at this and felt good that she made him feel better. She got up, popped open her trunk, and pulled out a book titled Hogwarts, A History and flipped it open to chapter twenty.

"What are you reading?" Neville asked as he looked down at the book in her small hands. "Is that one of out school books?"

"Yes, it's called Hogwarts, A History. Very interesting I must say." She smiled and went back to her reading.

"Oh, I hate reading about history." Neville said as he looked down at his ugly toad in his hands. "NO TREVOR! He yelled.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked as she placed her book down next to her and got up and sat down next to Neville.

"This is my toad Trevor. He seems to not like me very much for some reason."

"He seems to me like he just wants to walk around." Hermione said in her know-it-all voice.

"I cant now." Neville said. "The train is already starting to move."

"Oh."

"Plus, I let him loose two times over the summer when I got him and he got loose both times. I did find him though. Then he got away again two days ago and I found him at the train station right under platform nine and ten. Oh, and my grandma said that if I loose him again and I never find him, then I wont ever get another one again."

"Oh," she looked down at her feet. "So, you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes." Neville frowned. "She can be nice but she scares me sometimes."

"So, where are you parents if you live with your grandmother?" Hermione knew this was the wrong question to ask by the look on Neville's pale face. "Sorry!" Hermione said quickly.

Neville was so shocked that he didn't realize that Trevor got away.

"Um, your toads gone." Hermione pointed out so he would change his expression which was really starting to make her feel bad.

"TREVOR!" Neville jumped up and started to crawl around the compartment.

"The door is cracked open a little." Hermione said. "Maybe he slipped out and got away."

"NO! I CANT LOOSE HIM!" Neville charged out of the compartment and down the hall, almost knocking over the snack trolley.

"Wait! Do you want me to help you?" she yelled after him, but he was already out of sight. "Ok, I guess I will."

Hermione stepped out of the room and down the hall but the opposite way Neville went. She looked in every compartment and asked everyone if they have seen a toad but everyone said no or shook their heads.

Then she stumbled across one room where she saw something she wouldn't expect. It was Harry Potter! The-Boy-Who-Lived. _Just play cool. _She thought before opening the door.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Jane Granger. Have you seen a big ugly toad pass by here by any chance?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No." Ron said with a mouth full of chocolate frogs. Harry just shook his head.

"You must be Harry Potter!" Hermione widened her eyes and acted surprised. She turned her head and looked at the red head boy who was sitting right across from Harry.

He just started back at her then spoke. "Oh, I'm Ronald We-."

"I don't care." She spat at him. She was to excited to care right now because she was talking to Harry Potter. She then turned her attention back to Harry. "So, are you a first year also?"

He nodded.

"Me too. I think you two should be putting on your robes now. We will be arriving at Hogwarts in about an hour." Then they both watched her as she turned and walked off. She was already dressed in her robe. Ron sat there with his mouth wide open as chewed up chocolate frogs hung out. He just started at the spot that Hermione, that cute little girl, was just standing.

"Why do we need to get dressed an hour before we arrive?" Harry asked. "Isn't that a bit early?"

Ron was still staring and didn't hear a word Harry said. Harry noticed.

"Hello Ron?"

"Oh…I don't know, but she is a bit rude don't you think?" Ron said as he tried to play it off so he glared at the spot she was just standing as if he was glaring at her.

"Yeah, she won't make very many friends if she keeps that up."

Ron nodded and went back to stuffing his face with sweets.

.¸¸.·´¨»X«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Did you find Trevor?" Hermione asked Neville as she stepped back into their compartment and sat right across from him.

"No, he's gone forever. I'm never going to get another one. I'm always loosing stuff." Neville looked like he was going to start crying.

"It's ok. I'll continue to help you look for him if you want me to. I'm sure he didn't jump off the train." Hermione tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, you're right. I might find him before we get off the train."

.¸¸.·´¨»X«´¨·. ¸¸.

"We're here!" Hermione squealed as she ran around the compartment picking up all her books.

"We are?" Neville looked confused as he looked out the window. "I don't see it."

"Its right there!" she pointed to something in the distance. It was Hogwarts but it was still pretty far away.

"We look like we are still about twenty minutes away." Neville said.

"Well, I want to be ready when we get there. I want to get off the train as fast as I can."

"I still haven't found Trevor though." Neville said as his eyes started to fill up with tears again. "I don't want to get off this train till I find him."

"Well, what if he gets off with all the students and he goes into Hogwarts?" Hermione guessed.

"I just want to find him as soon as I can."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't have a pet at all because my parents and I totally forgot to get me one this year."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was very upset at first because my parents didn't have time to take me again but I got over it. Was Trevor your only friend?"

"I don't have any friends where I live except my family. Trevor was all I had over the summer."

"Well, I will be your friend." Hermione sat down next to him and put her arm around him to comfort him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you Hermione."

"Your welcome. Now hurry and get ready. I want to get on a cart and get a good seat before they all get too crowded."


End file.
